


falling in love is easy with you

by bloodymox



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Lots of kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, daniel works at a plant nursery, happy valentine's day gays, i'm so gay ahdvjgjyk, the miz works at a nightclub, this kinda ties in to my rock band au, this shit gay lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodymox/pseuds/bloodymox
Summary: after a long day at work, daniel just wants to relax, but an unexpected guest gives his night a turn for the better.





	falling in love is easy with you

after a long day of working at the nursery, daniel bryan wanted nothing more then to just relax. he popped himself some popcorn, made warm tea, and was all cozied up on the couch. sure, he still smelled like sweat and dirt, but that was a problem he could fix after a few episodes of 'my cat from hell'.  
  
just as the show started, however, there was a knock on his apartment door. daniel groaned.  
  
he looked through the peephole, and immediately felt his heart rate pick up. on the other side of the door was mike mizanin: assistant manager of a prestigious local club called a-lister's...and daniel's rival-slash-crush since high school.  
  
daniel opened the door with a nervous hand. "miz, what um...what's up?"  
  
the other man shrugged. "i was just in the neighborhood, and figured i'd give my favorite plant whisperer a visit."  
  
"oh," daniel stepped aside, "come on in."  
  
the miz smiled one of his smiles that nearly gave daniel a stroke, and stepped inside.  
  
"so," said the miz, running a hand along the arm of the couch as he sat, "how are the uh...  
plants?"  
  
daniel laughed softly. "they're fine. a new order of plant food came in today; sami dropped one of the bags and fertilizer went everywhere."  
  
"ew," the miz made a face, "no wonder you smell especially...earthy today."  
  
"i smell earthy everyday," daniel said. "how were things at the club?"  
  
"stressful, loud," the miz sighed. "there were a couple of fights."  
  
daniel chuckled softly. "so the same old, same old?"  
  
the other man nodded. the two talked like this for awhile; about work, college, friends and family. neither were watching the tv; they were fully engrossed in each other's company. slowly, they moved in closer to each other. so close, in fact, that daniel could smell the (ridiculously expensive) cologne the miz was wearing. he felt his face redden.  
  
"uh...," daniel looked to the side. "you smell nice."  
  
the miz snorted. "yeah? well, you smell...like dirt...it's nice, in a weird way."  
  
daniel forced himself to look at the other man, and blinked slowly. "did you...really come here just to say 'hey'?"  
  
the miz bit his lip. "i mean...maybe? i just- wanted to see something; figure out if what i think is happening, is happening...or not."  
  
"uh, well...what did you want to know?"  
  
the miz ran a hand through his hair, then dragged both hands down his face. his cheeks were red. he sighed.  
  
"can i...," he looked away. "can i, like...kiss you?"  
  
daniel thought he was going to drop dead in his own apartment; he was just going to go into complete cardiac arrest and die. this is something he had pretended not to want for years, and now the opportunity was right in front of him; he'd be a moron to say no.  
  
"yes," he said after awhile. "uh...yeah, let's -"  
  
daniel was cut off by the miz pressing his lips to his own. he was both overwhelmed and relieved at the same time. after a few seconds, daniel kissed back. the miz laced his fingers into daniel's hair. daniel put his arms around the miz's waist and pulled him closer.  
  
after a couple more minutes, the miz pulled away; eyes wide and lips a little red. he left his arms wrapped around daniel's neck.  
  
"holy shit," he whispered. "that was...yeah."  
  
"yeah," daniel smiled. "that uh...wow."  
  
"so...," the miz started. "i, uh. i sorta thought i might be in love with you or whatever, but. i think we should kiss again. just to be sure."  
  
"yes," daniel said immediately. "yeah, we should. just in case."  
  
the miz smiled as daniel pulled him into his lap. daniel licked the miz's lower lip, causing the other man to gasp. the miz sighed as daniel's hands carded through his hair. once the two broke the kiss, they locked eyes.  
  
"well," the miz ran a hand through his hair and laughed lightly. "i think it's safe to say i'm into you...i have been for, like, five years now."  
  
daniel blinked a few times. "wow...really? when did you realize you uh...liked me?"  
  
"junior prom...seeing you and brie and sami going nuts on the dancefloor; you looked like an idiot."  
  
daniel scoffed in mock offense. "well, jeez, sorry i can't dance like you!"

"i'm not finished," the miz lightly elbowed daniel. "you looked like an idiot...but it was really sweet. as popular and handsome as i was, you had this confidence and this glow that i wanted. i wasn't sure if i was jealous of you or falling in love."  
  
daniel took the miz's hand and ran a thumb over his knuckles. "i think i really fell for you after spotting you in the crowd of the band show...you insisted that marching band was for dorks, but came just because i invited you."  
  
"yeah, well," the miz put his hand atop daniel's. "having a crush makes you do crazy things."  
  
daniel smiled and pulled the other man's head into his chest. "so...do you maybe want to...go out?"  
  
"of course," the miz snorted. "only a complete idiot would turn you down."  
  
"well," daniel tried to stifle a laugh, "why did you say yes, then?"  
  
after a beat the miz gasped and lightly shoved daniel. "asshole! that's no way to treat your boyfriend on our one-minute anniversary!"  
  
"boyfriend," said daniel. "i like that...mike mizanin is my boyfriend."  
  
"and daniel bryan is mine...even though he's a little shithead."  
  
daniel laid back against the couch; the miz laying on his chest. he ran a hand through the a-lister's hair and sighed. the two stayed like this for hours; falling more in love by the minute.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for mizbryan and miizanins on tumblr, ily guys
> 
> (follow my tumblr @finneganbalor xoxo)


End file.
